


别离的预感

by heehawstreet



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23072752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heehawstreet/pseuds/heehawstreet





	1. Chapter 1

**后台**

“你在看我。”沉稳温柔的嗓音突然说道，她转过头对着正盯着自己的另一名女子笑了笑，七分了然于胸的自信，三分戏谑。

“啊？！哦、唔……只是想说，你今晚的衣服真好看。”另一道更为清亮透明的声音显然受到了惊吓，只好支吾应答。在上一秒前，她确实正目不转睛地盯着那个正在卸妆的女子，如同以前无数次共处一个化妆室那样。可是她明明背对着自己呀，究竟是怎么知道的？

更可怕的是，她的这位朋友直接把这个简单的事实说了出来，不是用问句，而是陈述句。一瞬间的怒气伴随着羞赧，夏川里美感到自己的脸颊好热。

“不只今晚噢，上次你来录节目我刚赶完通告，去年有线的颁奖晚会大家一起共用化妆间，好多好多次了，你都在看我。”女子摘下胸前沉甸甸的项链，随意扔在一旁。看上去华贵而雍容的水晶项链，其实只是她去中古市场淘来的便宜货。“我很好看吗？”她又追问道。最后的问句，似乎不仅仅是调笑，而有那么一点点，认真期待的意味。

她说的是事实。夏川无法抑制自己的目光追随着テレサ，因为她是如此璀璨耀眼的存在，无论是台上还是台下。今晚的テレサ身穿一袭黑色绣花镶边旗袍，当她站在舞台上的时候，仿佛她自己就是唯一的光源体，镁光灯则变成了多余无用的点缀。每个这样的瞬间，夏川都有些自私地希望，只有自己能够看到テレサ身上的光——仿佛一种美丽的错觉，让她觉得拥有只属于两个人之间的秘密。

“很好看呀。テレサさん在舞台上很美丽很自信，好像在闪闪发光一样。很难不让人注意吧。”扑通。扑通。狂乱的心跳终于渐渐缓和了下来。说来好笑，明明自己身高超过一米七，面对将将一米六的テレサ，自己却总是忍不住想要仰望对方。

“りみさん在唱歌的时候也很漂亮呀，很沉稳的感觉，让我觉得很安心。我很喜欢和りみさん一起唱歌哦。”

“谢谢你，テレサさん。我只是一直努力认真把歌唱好而已。”夏川摸了摸头，腼腆地笑了笑。这不是客套话，因为她夏川里美从来都只会这样唱歌。沉稳吗？制作人从来都告诉她，夏川さん只要认认真真好好唱歌就足够了。导演对她说，夏川さん在台上只需要清清淡淡地唱就好，别的什么也不需要。

或许这就是沉稳吧。或许就是这样的沉稳，就是这般云淡风轻，让夏川里美陷入テレサ・テン看似平静的壮阔波澜里，一往不复地沉湎。

“りみさん明明不需要那么认真呀，稍微自在轻松一些就好了呢……” テレサ歪头抱着胳膊，微微蹙眉。这是对于歌艺的指导，还是对对方为人处世的方式，不易察觉的埋怨？

听出テレサ隐隐约约的失望，夏川脸上没来由地一阵燥热，就仿佛千万只蚂蚁突然爬上了颈窝。她突然站了起来，径直走向テレサ，朝着对方深深鞠了一躬。

“是的，我一直、一直注视着テレサさん，我非常喜欢テレサさん，喜欢テレサさん的歌声，喜欢テレサさん的歌。明明知道自己是不可能像テレサさん那样唱歌的，却总是忍不住幻想，多看看几眼テレサさん，也许就能领会テレサさん歌声中的奥秘了。没想到给テレサさん造成困扰了，真的非常对不起！”

テレサ睁大了眼睛，一脸错愕，随后便爆发出一串响亮的笑声。

有那么好笑么。夏川抿了抿嘴唇。她仍然保持着躬身的姿势，一动不动盯着テレサ的绣花鞋尖。她快要撑不住了，涨得通红的脸上，眼眶里豆大的泪水仿佛就要夺眶而出。

就在此时，一双温柔有力的手，执起了夏川的。テレサ蹲了下来，现在，是她仰视她了。

“谢谢你，りみさん。真的很谢谢你。我一点也没有觉得困扰。相反，很开心你这么说。” テレサ轻轻捏着比自己大不少的、夏川的手， “只是每次都发觉りみさん这么直愣愣地盯着我，忍不住就好想捉弄你一下了，该道歉的应该是我才对。”

啊，那样会唱歌的テレサ，会那样唱歌的テレサ，果然是个坏心眼的人呢。


	2. 计程车上

夏川知道自己很会唱歌，从小就知道。不到十岁的时候，就在冲绳县举办的歌谣大赛中，击败那些成人选手获得了冠军。

拿小学合唱团老师的话来说，りみさん音色一流，辨识度极高，音准和音感也非常好。

拿唱片制作人的话来说，夏川さん的声音有着温柔清脆的特质，甜美顺滑，对录音工作来说非常容易处理，“不需要加任何混响，她就是那么好听”。

拿乐评人的话来说，夏川里美的声音“四十年才出一个”，是“无可比拟的国宝”。

对于这些评论，夏川总是一笑置之。她并不是清高得不需要褒奖不需要赞美的那类人，只是这些评论，说的似乎是她又不是她，进不到自己心里去。那个获奖无数、单曲狂卖的夏川里美，那个无论通告还是打歌从不迟到的“优等生”夏川里美，那个每次现场都要预先和乐队合乐三次以上的夏川里美……是自己最熟悉的陌生人。

“夏川さん，恭喜《涙そうそう》卖到十万张！”经理人向夏川贺喜道。

“谢谢。”夏川的语气，永远是那么云淡风轻，却可以让人觉得发自肺腑，真诚恳切。

“说起来，那个榜首好厉害，卖了十四万张，听说是从台湾来的。”经理在边上感叹道。

“台湾？”夏川略微歪了歪头，问道。

“是啊，名字是……哎呀年纪大了记不住了。她在榜首好久了，夏川さん加油打败她噢。”经理凑趣道。

“我会努力的。”夏川随口应了一句，并没有放在心上。像这样的对话，似乎已重复了无数次。虽说夏川也经常逛唱片行，留意当下出版的流行单曲和大碟，但对于榜单、排行一类的东西，夏川几乎从不在意。反正，知道自己要缴多少税，就差不多知道自己的唱片卖得怎么样，也就知道了在现在的音乐版图上，夏川里美这个名字在什么位置。对她来说，歌唱只是日复一日年复一年、兢兢业业从不敷衍的工作。夏川爱唱歌，歌唱是她的生命，可同时歌唱也只是她的工作。

她几乎以为自己的生命就要这样一成不变了，直到几天后，在计程车上，她听到了那个改变她一生的声音。

何も知らずに あなたは言ったわ

たまには一人の 旅もいいよと

雨の空港 デッキにたたずみ

手を振るあなた 見えなくなるわ

どうぞ掃って あの人のもとへ

私は一人 去ってゆく

这个声音毫无预警直接卡位，从电台的彼方驻进了夏川的心里。在这个濡湿闷热的梅雨季里，这是一道天际化过的利落闪电，是一场随之而来的倾盆大雨，浇透了夏川畏惧言说的渴望。

“荒木さん……”本能地，夏川想问身边的经理人，这个声音是谁。在她印象中的日本歌坛，包括自己在内，从来没有过这样的声音。是演歌又不像演歌，凄厉充满悲剧性，却又饱含强韧充沛的力量，在完美得无懈可击的技巧之中，蕴育着一种原始粗砺的不屑一顾。

“什么事，夏川さん？”

“……明天是下午两点到富士电视台吗？”基于一种夏川自己都不知道的理由， 她放弃了询问，把放在真相绳结上的手，暂时抽了回去。反正这个圈子就这么大，更何况，这样的声音，没有理由不在这朝生暮死的歌唱界，血浸沙场。

夏川她有点期待，甚至有点跃跃欲试。如果说这个声音到头来什么都没能改变，至少，她激发了夏川熄灭已久的战斗欲望。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 歌词翻译：
> 
> 你什么都不知道才会说  
> 偶尔一个人去旅行也不错哟  
> 站在雨中空港的栈桥露台上  
> 向我挥手的你渐渐看不到了  
> 回去吧回到那人身边去吧  
> 我将一个人消失远去


	3. 演播室

在富士电视台的演播室，夏川见到了那个人。テレサ・テン，就是她强硬地半路杀了出来，拦截了夏川排行榜封王之路？那个中国新人。她的中文名叫什么？好像是叫邓………丽、君？是这么念的吧。听制作人荒木说，在台湾和东南亚地区，她已经非常有名了。后来被日本的唱片公司相中，到日本来开拓新的市场。

是非常进取、非常有战斗欲望的人呢，倒是与她歌声的印象非常相符。跟这样的人，夏川本能地不想有什么接触。对夏川来说，安居于日本，服务好日本的听众就足够了；什么开拓亚洲市场，尽管制作人乃至公司都和她提了很多次，她也总以“时机不成熟”“应该先要照顾好日本本土支持我的听众”等理由婉拒。似乎从小，夏川就是这样。她也似乎因此，错失了很多机会。当时获得了冲绳县歌谣比赛的第一名，县音乐协会原本准备推荐她参加全国的歌谣大赛，然而夏川女士不愿意女儿因为歌唱耽误学业，夏川也就半推半就拒绝了。初生牛犊不怕虎的夏川，并不在意高手如林的全国大赛，只是一想到自己将要离开冲绳，一想到将要面对未知的世界，无处安身的恐惧，就会涌上心头。

后来夏川在电视上听到了全国歌谣比赛的总冠军，她也只是微微皱了皱眉，摇了摇头。那个总冠军，发了一两张单曲之后就偃旗息鼓，从此再无声息。然而夏川自己习惯安居一隅的习性，却总未改变。虽然热爱歌唱，进到这个圈子里，与其说是依靠自己的发奋图强，倒不如说更像是命运的误打误撞。好在夏川唱得无懈可击，市场买账，这么三五年下来，这个来自冲绳的乡下女孩，却也在列强云集、美丽时尚歌姬更迭换代的歌坛里，创出自己的一片天下。

而这个テレサ・テン，却只身一人来到这个不属于她的东瀛岛国，强取豪夺了理应属于日本女歌手的冠军之位。

夏川紧盯着正在录影的テレサ，拿不准这样的人，她究竟应该怎样对付。礼貌敷衍似乎应该是自己一贯的风格，然而这一次，夏川却无法抵挡住“开战宣言”的诱惑。

尽管那太不是自己的风格。

“非常感谢！テレサ小姐，这样就可以了。”节目制作人对着テレサ深深鞠了一躬，看来她的录影已经结束，而自己节目的演播室里，前一场的录制还没有结束。

テレサ走到休息区域，在隔夏川大约两个座位宽度的沙发上坐了下来。

夏川下意识地看着她喝水的动作。助理想要帮她打开盖子之前，她已经从助理手上抢下了矿泉水瓶。

盯着テレサ的颈部，夏川感到有些不耐烦。为什么隔壁演播室还没录完？他们到底还要NG多少次！说好两点钟，现在都两点半了啊！

テレサ和助理耳语了两句，又顺势帮助理整了整刘海，她似乎感觉到身边不远处灼热焦躁的视线，好奇地转过身来。那个女人，莫非是……？

“あの……莫非您是夏川りみ小姐吗？” テレサ靠了过来，声音甜美温柔，和她唱歌大不一样。夏川这才发现，这个中国女孩，是个娃娃脸啊。

“是的。您是テレサ小姐吧？”夏川扬起了她招牌的笑容，伸出手来。

“哇，见到您我好高兴。” テレサ直接双手握住了夏川抛出的橄榄枝。说着夹生的日语，テレサ眼中闪烁着愉快的光。

“谢谢，见到您我也很开心。您日语说得很好呢。”夏川微微歪了歪头笑道。虽然夸奖对方的日语只是种客套，意料之外的，她觉得テレサ有点、不符合她年纪的可爱。

闯荡艺界也有了些年头，夏川看得出，什么样的眼神、什么样的笑容是真诚的，什么样的，只是逢场作戏。

“哎？真的吗？”可以看得出，被夸奖的テレサ是真的很开心。那是孩童被表扬时，抑制不住的兴奋眼神。

夏川疑惑了。这个人，是那个歌声凄厉却又充满力量的歌手吗？是那个不满足于自己本土市场、积极开拓疆域的艺人吗？


	4. 唱片店

没有通告不在宣传期的闲暇日子，夏川很少出门。她喜欢待在家里，照顾照顾花，陪妈妈做做饭。当然，每天半个小时的发声练习和为了保持肺活量而进行的健身是雷打不动的。若是偶尔出个门，夏川则会去逛逛唱片行，看看最近出版的唱片单曲，了解了解行业的动向。作为一个演歌民谣歌手，夏川、テレサ她们的曝光度并不会像同期的偶像歌手那么高，出道至今，夏川只在唱片行里遇到过一次自己的忠诚歌迷。苦于没有东西让偶像签名，那个姑娘当场把夏川所有唱片又买了个遍，让偶像签完名后，笑嘻嘻地满载而归。

而今天正好是工作日，店里没什么客人，老板也是夏川的熟人，恰如其分地照例寒暄几句，并不会像个没见过世面的粉丝那样一直纠缠着偶像。他知夏川喜欢一个人在店里慢慢逛，便不再打扰。夏川则是从洋乐的CD架那边开始，漫不经心地边走边想。下一张单曲的AB曲好像已经收到了，没几天又要进录音室一遍遍磨了吧。下次上「夜のヒットスタジオ」的时候，穿哪套打歌服呢？去哪家电台做访问？宣传完新单，下一张大碟公司准备怎么做？会帮我写八首原创吗？还是继续翻唱其他演歌？继续翻唱的话，免不了又要和其他歌手竞作了吧。会不会和テレサ竞作同一首歌？还是公司会让自己翻唱她的成名作？她会不会翻唱自己的成名作？

夏川就这么有一搭没一搭地乱想，绕过了洋乐区，在拐角处的电视机旁停下了脚步。

哇，穿得也太大胆了吧。

这是最先蹦入夏川脑内的想法。她着实吓了一大跳，正统的演歌歌手哪能这么穿。满身金闪闪的亮片也就算了，竟然还穿吊带，整整两只胳膊连着肩膀露在外面哎！

夏川微微摇了摇头，将注意力放回到歌本身。那应该是首中国语歌，三拍子，旋律简单舒缓，除了小型弦乐队和萨克斯，没有其他伴奏。テレサ的颤音控制得极其漂亮，表情管理几乎可以打满分，没有青筋暴露，也没有声嘶力竭，甚至清澈的目光中有着盈盈笑意——这也正是让夏川最迷惑不解的地方。音乐传达的不是语言，只是情绪，夏川虽然听不懂中文，但她能听懂一切音乐的情绪。闭上眼睛，夏川能感受到テレサ声音里悲哀的情绪，伴随着颤音尾音泛起的一圈圈波纹，一齐沉入心底最深处。如果说テレサ日语歌的情绪是在海角崖壁的呐喊，那她中文歌的情绪，则是呐喊无望后，冷月葬花的沉沦。泛滥的湖水就这样悄悄地从夏川这个听者的情感容器中满溢出来，无边无际。

夏川觉得自己就要被这种情绪溺毙了，她赶快睁开眼睛，看到荧幕上テレサ仍然春风满面，笑脸盈盈，就仿佛那种沉沦，那种悲伤，只是自己一厢情愿的错觉。


	5. 电视机前

那件事情发生了。夏川愣愣地盯着屏幕，眼珠都突了出来。

流不尽的英雄血，恐怖的噩梦，古老安静的城墙，亮如白昼的夜，漆黑的红，划过耳边最深处的、生命的轰鸣。

盯着屏幕上不均匀分布的近乎发黑的红色，耳边的喧嚣骚动变得毫无意义。夏川没头没脑地想起，今年红白歌会的时候，テレサ穿的那身华贵的红色古代服装。テレサ告诉过夏川，在中国，红色是喜庆的颜色，团圆的颜色。红色应该是那样的颜色，被那样使用才对。

她突然觉得应该给テレサ打个电话，可是听筒拿在手上，半晌，又放了下来。夏川不知道自己应该对她说什么。自己有什么立场呢？テレサ又有什么立场呢？身在艺坛多年，夏川坚信，作为艺人，最好远离政治的是是非非，尔虞我诈，永远不要让自己有机会，成为一颗棋子。

可是……夏川又把手放在了听筒上。这样的事和政治无关吧？这些人可是那个人的同胞哎。如果是テレサ，如果テレサ和她一起在电视上看到了，テレサ是绝对不会无动于衷的。更何况明天她俩还有演出，确保一下搭档的状态，怎么想都是应该的吧？

就在这时电话响了起来。

“您好，我找夏川里美小姐。”对面是一个听上去还算熟悉、却想不起来的女性声音。

“您好，我正是。请问您找我什么事？”

“我是富士电视台节目制作人山崎，您记得我吗？”难怪声音听着很熟悉，原来是那个剃着短发、像小男孩一样的女性制作人。

“是的，请说。”

“明天的节目，原本预定是您和テレサ・テン小姐一起合唱《あすという日が》和《Hong Kong》。刚才，テレサ小姐打电话给我，她想问一下， 如果夏川小姐可以唱的话，能不能将《Hong Kong》换成《別れの予感》呢？”

夏川皱了皱眉，不是因为换歌，而是因为，为什么テレサ不直接跟她说呢？

“可以呀，这首歌我会唱。就是要麻烦乐队老师重新合乐了。”

“太好了！那我先去回复テレサ小姐了。”山崎雀跃不已。

“那个！山崎さん！テレサ那边……我自己打电话给她吧。”既然テレサ在等着山崎的回复，那就说明她没有睡。

“啊？会不会太麻烦您了？这种工作我来做就可以了。”对面的女孩诚惶诚恐地问道。如果没记错，她似乎比夏川还小几岁。

“没有关系，交给我就可以了，山崎さん，祝您晚安。”

“非常感谢您，夏川小姐。也祝您晚安。”

挂了电话，夏川立即拨通了テレサ在日本居所的电话。

“喂，您好，打扰了。我找一下テレサ・テン小姐。”

“りみさん！怎么是你！”电话那头的声音充满惊喜，丝毫听不出情绪有任何波动。

“山崎小姐刚刚打电话来询问我换歌的事情……”

“咦？我明明跟她说了算了的呀。只是一闪而过的念头而已，我自己都放弃了，她怎么还是给你打电话了？” テレサ疑惑地问道。

“啊，没有关系，我可以的。”

“那怎么行？太麻烦你了。”其实 テレサ的意思是说，明天一个白天，她根本没办法学会一首新歌。

“真的没有关系的，这首歌我差不多也会，太红了。明天早点找乐队合两遍就可以了。”开玩笑，区区一首歌而已，她夏川里美难道一天时间学不会吗？更何况，夏川没有办法对テレサ明说的是，这首歌，她テレサ的歌，她都烂熟于胸。

“那就拜托了。真的不好意思，谢谢你りみさん。” テレサ不再坚持，毕竟，要比坚持和固执，她根本拗不过夏川。

“没有关系。不过可以问一下テレサさん，为什么想换歌吗？”

“哎……其实我刚从香港过来，嗓子好像有点干。”啊啊，原来是这样。

“刚从香港回来就不能唱香港，好可惜。”夏川打趣道。

“是呀，好可惜。”

“就是明天要早点去拜托乐队重新合乐了。”

“恩，山崎应该会通知的。我们明天见咯，りみさん，晚安。”

“晚安，テレサさん。”

电视上的一切似乎已经被夏川忘在脑后。她躺在床上，脑海里想着的只是明天的演出，和明天的テレサ。


	6. 合乐

テレサ剪了短发，跟制作人山崎几乎一样短。她穿了一件黑色的夹克，下半身是黑色的紧身牛仔裤。

夏川感觉自己的心脏猛然跳了一下，体内所有的血液，一同集中到了脸颊。

“りみさん！” テレサ看到夏川，开心地挥着手臂。

夏川只是腼腆地笑着，微微摆了摆手。

“りみさん，来吃点心！” テレサ朝她喊道。

“テレサ小姐从香港带来的香港点心真的好好吃。大家都吃过了，夏川小姐也来吃吧？”制作人山崎也来现身说法，帮衬着テレサ“推销”她从中国带来的土特产。

“啊啊，谢谢你，テレサさん。我先彩排吧。”饿着肚子唱歌是夏川养成的习惯，即使只是彩排，夏川也一定会拿出百分之百的最佳状态。认识了テレサ之后，更是如此。

“好，山崎小姐，那我和りみさん先进去了，麻烦您了。” テレサ对制作人微微欠了欠身，和夏川一起进了演播室。

大空を 見上げて ごらん

あの 枝を 見上げて ごらん

青空に 手をのばす 細い枝

大きな 木の実を ささえてる

这是一首励志温暖的公益歌曲。几年前，美国流行音乐开了群星合唱公益歌曲的先河。自此往后，效尤者无数。听テレサ说，在台湾，也有类似的歌曲。而这首《あすという日が》虽然也是公益歌曲，却没有采用这种模式，而是免除创作版权，交由各家唱片公司选择歌手自由出版，因此录音版本也是五花八门。夏川甜美温暖的音色令她在众多版本中脱颖而出，这首歌也顺理成章地成了她的代表曲目。今晚直播的慈善晚会采用了类似红白歌会的对战形式，只不过双方不是交替出场，而是互相配对。配成一对的歌手，不仅要演唱自己的曲目，还要演唱对方的曲目，并且两首曲目都以合唱的形式完成。这也就意味着“观赏”的意味，已大大超过“竞技性”。而今天的彩排，也主要是合一下对方的曲子，尤其是现在夏川要改唱《別れの予感》，这首歌是夏川第一次在电视中，公开演出。而在和乐队合这首《あすという日が》的过程中，テレサ的表现也是一如既往无懈可击，也是一如既往地，让夏川目不转睛追随着她。那双明眸同从前一样，真诚执著，饱含着不输给夏川的、对音乐的热情。那两片形状姣好的丹唇，仍然铿锵有力、字正腔圆：

いま 生きて いること

いっしょうけんめい 生きること

なんて なんて すばらしい

あすと いう日が くるかぎり  
自分を 信じて

しあわせを 信じて

但是，有哪里感觉不对。明明是无懈可击的完美演唱，究竟哪里不对呢？テレサ唱歌让人感觉到“不对”，已经是非常奇怪的一件事了。但夏川来不及细想，就被安排去合乐《別れの予感》了。其实根本不用担心，因为，她可是テレサ呀。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 歌词翻译
> 
> 仰望天空  
> 仰望枝头  
> 细枝的手抚摸着蓝天  
> 支撑着大树的果实
> 
> 歌词翻译2  
> 现在生存着  
> 顽强生存着  
> 为何为何如此伟大  
> 只要有明天  
> 相信自己  
> 相信会幸福


	7. 渡船上的庆功宴

完美的演出，必定要有完美的庆功宴。这次的庆功宴在一条渡船上，倒也是惬意。  
“テレサさん，唱一首《夜のフェリーボート》吧，好应景的呀。”一位男性的电视台工作人员提议。  
“还是唱《HongKong》吧，换歌了多可惜，我还没听过テレサさん唱呢。” 山崎趁着酒劲儿也点起了歌。  
“唱一首嘛，”一堆人起哄道，“唱哪个都可以。”  
“哎，没办法。” 带着黑框眼镜的テレサ笑了笑，帮身边的夏川捞了两个鱼丸，又给自己夹了点菜，放下了筷子。  
“この広い地球の上で ，暮らしてる人達……”大家纷纷打起了拍子，夏川一只手用筷子无意识地拨弄着鱼丸，另一只胳膊枕着腮帮子，目不转睛地看着テレサ。今晚第一次和テレサ同台，夏川感到自己夙愿已了。  
“誰もみんな帰るところをもっているはず……” 微醺的テレサ一直在笑，似乎从来没像现在这样开心，夏川心想。她没有加入打节拍跟唱的行列，而是闭上眼睛，试着从众多声音中去寻找、触摸テレサ的情绪。  
“何故にわたしは 生まれてきたの？何故に心が淋しがるの……”万千条声音的洪流中，她一下就找到了。这一次，不是呐喊，也不是沉沦，テレサ的声音里蕴藏着最诚挚也是最绝望的恳求。在那个瞬间，夏川明白了テレサ唱《あすという日が》的时候，那种“不对”的感觉从何而来。テレサ是在勉力自己去表达温柔的关怀，温暖的鼓励，然而她真正能做到的，只有无奈的悲悯。发泄而不得，郁结于胸中，只能透过达到顶点的时的音符，释放出来。那是任何“温柔的表演”都无法伪装的，真实纯粹的绝望。  
夏川睁开双眼，这一次，没有笑脸盈盈的テレサ，也没有漂亮的颤音。这一次，她的声音是真的在颤抖，由颤抖而哽咽，由哽咽而哭泣。  
有多深切的悲悯，就有多深切的无可奈何。

后来，夏川在电视里看到了在香港的テレサ，短发，墨镜，穿着白色的文化衫，不顾形象地绑了白色头巾，唱另一首中国语歌。她不需要听懂歌词，因为她听得到，テレサ用歌声编织的哭泣声，用最纯粹的音乐情绪谱写的，撕心裂肺的呐喊声。  
テレサ从来没有像那次一样不漂亮、不体面，却也再也没有像那次那样闪耀，闪耀到让夏川觉得，隔着千山万水的自己，却离她那么近。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 歌词翻译
> 
> 1\. 正生活在这广阔地球上的人们  
> 2\. 谁也全都应有归属之处  
> 3\. 我为何出生呢？为何而内心感到伤悲呢？


	8. 台北桃园巨蛋

这是她第一次来她生长的地方开演唱会。制作人和公司都很开心，因为夏川里美这个日本“国宝”，现在终于跨出了开拓国际市场的第一步。而对夏川来说，只是因为这里是那个人生长的故乡而已。因为那个人，这里对她来说不再是未知的、无处安身的世界。

“像是要哭出来一般地，那么痛苦地爱着你的程度……”

_りみさん喜欢什么样的人呢？_ _りみさん有没有谈过恋爱？对方是什么样的男孩子呀？_

“哪儿也不要去，停止呼吸，留在我身旁。”

_我吗？随缘就好啦，我也想结婚，可是没有对象呀。_

“如果你能将你的心交给我，我也要让你知道，内心的想法。”

_我觉得りみさん好像很难恋爱呢，不能想象什么样的男人你会喜欢呢。_

“请你告诉我，这悲伤的理由。”

_我很喜欢りみさん这样性格的人哦，要说的话，应该是沉稳可靠？_

“比大海还深，比天空还蓝，竟然超越这般地爱着你。”

_今晚《别离的预感》合唱很棒哦！我好喜欢和りみさん一起唱歌。_

“我如果能稍微美丽一些的话，就不用担心了。”

_我觉得りみさん不管怎么样都很漂亮！想要勇敢做自己怎么会是不对的呢？_

“因为我希望你只注意我一个人就好。”

_りみさん！我恋爱了！他是个帅气的法国人哟！_

“如果能用我的生命来换取悲伤，即使只有一口气，我的人生也只有你就好。”

_咳、咳。抱歉りみさん，最近从泰国回来，有些感冒。りみさん也要注意身体啊。_

“请告诉我，生存的一切。”

_我的最爱就是唱歌，唯一的，永远的，りみさん也是这么想的吧。_ _为了结婚而放弃唱歌什么的，绝对做不到呢。_

“我会竭尽所能，遵照你的叮嘱去做，仅此而已。”

_りみさん不用担心，我和保罗一起去泰国休息几天。りみさん这次新单曲宣传，我会在泰国帮你加油的哦。_

“比大海还深，比天空还蓝，超越这般地爱着你，我再也做不到了。”

这样的感情究竟是爱吗？夏川不知道。可是绝不是单纯的、孩子气的崇拜，否则她怎么能够解释，当发现自己再也见不到テレサ的笑容时，那种远大于遗憾的、难以释怀的心痛？在日本，乃至在这个世界上，再也、再也不会有另外一个人像テレサ那样影响她了，她改变了她的一切。她曾以为自己是那个打开了名为“テレサ”的潘多拉魔盒的好奇少女；而实际上，她自己才是那盒子本身，把自己交到对方手里，任由对方发现、自己都未曾见识过的自己。

りみさん，加油。りみさん！りみさん！

台下的山呼海啸，夏川已经听不见了。因为这一次，没有人在台上和她一起合唱这首《別れの予感》了。这一次，没有人在后台直勾勾地对她说你在看我。这一次，无论台上台下，都只有她一个人了。

**Author's Note:**

> 个人存档


End file.
